There is known a technology for supporting learning of a foreign language by using a computer or a robot. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-145976 (Patent Document 1), there is described a “foreign language conversation learning system in which a robot, which has a recognition function (hearing function and environment recognition function) and an expression function (vocalization function, motion function, and display function) and only hears and vocalizes a learning language, improves a foreign language ability of a student by using only the learning language” (refer to paragraph [0001]).